Before He Became A Titan
by chicagonebananas
Summary: Just a ONESHOT on Beast Boys past. Better then actually sounds. Please R&R. NO FLAMES!


HEY HERE IS A ONE-SHOT ABOUT BEAST BOY'S LIFE WHEN HE WAS WITH THE DOOM PATROL. ENJOY! OH AND I MAY NOT BE ACCRUT ON HIS PAST SO DON'T HOLD IT OVER ME. K?

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Doom Patrol, ATTACK!" Shouted Mento Man (A.K.A. Steve). The Doom Patrol was at it again, they were trying to stop The Brotherhood of Evil again. They all tried an attack and finally destroyed the machine that The Brain had made and it was finally gone. There was high fives all around as The Brain and his weird- huge-really-messed-up-machine-gun-monkey ran off to some unknown place. Surprisingly Steve did not go ballistic when he found this out.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Why did my parents have to die?" asked a little Beast Boy who was probably not more than 3 years old.

"I don't know my child, it was just there time to go home." A Nun said.

"Then why didn't they just go back to the house?" Garfield asked with a very confused expression on his face.

"Not home as a place you live home as in where you go when you die." She said as sensitive as she could.

"Oh. Well I hope I get adopted soon. I hope my mommy and daddy would want me to have new parents."

"I'm sure they would my child, I'm sure they would."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Steve, are you serious?" Rita (a.k.a Elasta-Girl) said not believing her husband.

"Yes Rita I think it would be good to adopt someone that would be able to help out on the team." Steve said. "A nice young lad would certainly help out the Doom Patrol and maybe even help defeat The Brotherhood of Evil."

"Oh Steve a little boy would be wonderful!" Exclaimed Rita as she ran and jumped into her husband's arms.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Yes three o'clock would be just perfect" said a Nun as she hung up the phone after speaking to Steve. "Beast Boy come here child." She said in her soothing voice.

"Don't believe Janet I did not pour milk down her shirt just to see what she would!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he entered the room thinking that he was in trouble and that Janet had spilled the beans.

"It's not about that child, but we will talk about that later. Do you remember that nice couple who was here the other day?"

Beast Boy made and expression that said that he was thinking hard. "Nope don't think so."

"Their names were Steve and Rita."

"Oh yah now I remember them, they were nice."

"Well they want to adopt you and they will be here at three o'clock sharp to take you home."

"OH BOY!" exclaimed Beast Boy. After being at the orphanage for just over a year he could not wait to be adopted. Finally he would have a family. He thought about this as he ran outside. "Hey everyone guess what I'm getting adopted!" Beast Boy yelled with a lot of enthusiasm.

"Alright Garfield!" yelled one boy.

"I hope you like your new family." Said one girl.

"Good for you." Said one of the older kids who had been there for a while now and thought of the place as home.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Fast Forward to after the part of homecoming when Beast Boy saved The Doom Patrol's life. (Accept it's later that night and Beast Boy eves dopes)

"Steve I can't believe you would say that!" Rita screamed at her husband.

"Rita, this can't be happing. He is becoming more, and more like a pet!" Steve yelled at his wife who was defending Beast Boy.

"I can't believe how thankless you can be at times Steve! He saved your life and all you care about is stopping TheBrotherhood Of Evil! He is ARE child that WE adopted and your treating him as if he should have never been born!" Rita shouted at her husband who was rubbing his temples.

"Rita we could have stopped The Brain! Now he is off somewhere constructing anuthor one of those things to try and take over the world again.!"

"I can't believe I'm hearing this. You have changed Steve you really have changed!"

"Rita this discussion is over!" Steve yelled.

Beast Boy had heard enough, he ran to his room in tears dug out his little duffle bag pact it and then went to were Steve and Rita had just fought and said,

"I thought you guys loved me but now I know the truth and I'm going to run away so I won't cause any more problems." Beast Boy said as he ran down the hall and out the front door.

"Beast Boy what!" Rita yelled as she went after him but it was too late Beast Boy had bored a city bus and was off on a whole new adventure.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Fast Forward to Beast Boy as a 13 year old.

"Hey, I'm Robin." Robin said as he sat down on a stool by Beast Boy who was drinking a chocolate, malt, milkshake.

"I'm homeless."

"Then you should come back to the tower with me and become a member of The Teen Titans."

"That would be great!" BB exclaimed and grabbed his bag and walked off with Robin towards the tower. BB found happiness and a new life and a new begging.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

THUS ENDS THIS ONE SHOT HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE EXCUSS ALL SPELLING ERRORS,AND NO FLAMES.


End file.
